Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 8 provides high peak data rates of 300 Mb/s on the downlink and 75 Mb/s on the uplink for a 20 MHz bandwidth. LTE Release 10, sometimes referred to as LTE Advanced (LTE-A), significantly increases this throughput even further, attaining data rates that are even faster. The LTE and LTE-A standards achieve these high data rates for the downlink by using the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) channel access method.
The OFDMA channel access method distributes users over multiple narrowband subcarriers in time and/or frequency. The OFDMA channel access method can cause high values of peak to average power ratio (PAPR) when data patterns that happen to generate reinforcing spikes at a given time as given pieces of data from neighboring subcarriers collectively contribute to the time value of a baseband signal. Large PAPR may drive up the cost of electronics that transmit OFDMA signals, may increase power consumption of the electronics, and/or may limit transmission strength or cause other issue(s).